


From The Heart, The Soul, And The Collectible Thimbles

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Derek is a Christmas Baby, Derek is a Good Friend, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Quilting, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: For the first time Derek and Stiles are getting to spend Christmas together without having some kind of monster or mayhem or apocolypse pop up, they want to celebrate by giving eachother a truly special gift from the heart... problem is... neither one of them can figure out what that gift should be





	From The Heart, The Soul, And The Collectible Thimbles

**Author's Note:**

> And the last fic for 12 Days Of Sterek this year, awww ;_; Ya'll have ZERO idea how hard it was finding something for Stiles, I don't know why the internet wanted to fail me with ideas that day but it was nearly impossible

This was their first Christmas together, and Stiles wanted it to be special

Every year until now had brought something terrible along with it, that or the two of them were apart

(Or both)

Now was finally the first year when none of that applied- he hoped- and he wanted to really do something with it

He wanted it to be special

The only problem was... he didn't know exactly how to do that

And trying to figure out was slowly but surely going to kill him

 

~+~

 

Derek wanted to do something ... nice, for Stiles

This was going to be his first Christmas spent with the pack, and his first Christmas spent with Stiles for that matter, and wile he was trying to do something nice for everyone, he wanted it to be... well... _extra_ nice for Stiles

Stiles who had always been the one person he could rely on, who had helped him readjust to Beacon Hills and had been working with him every day on rebuilding the Hale house, who had _completely ditched_ his potential career at the FBI for Derek without a second thought

(And who, between the two of them, had carried Derek out of a building after he was shot, despite a bullet nicking his foot)

(He was just relieved Stiles hadn't protested the real story any further back when they had been dealing with the Anuk-Ite...)

Now they were spending every day working together on helping supernatural people in need, from abandoned Omegas to orphaned kids to inexperienced banshees and anyone and anything else that needed their help

Things were calmer in Beacon Hills than they had ever been, quieter, simpler, and even though hunters were still out there just like they had always been, threats were still out there like they had always been, but they weren't as loud or as close as they had once been

Derek didn't know how long this time of peace would last- if it would be for another day, another hour, or ... maybe he'd get lucky for once and it would last another _year_ , another _decade_ , it wasn't entirely impossible to live for several years in peace, he had lived that way with Laura in New York and he had lived that way with his family here in Beacon Hills for fifteen years before things turned dangerous

He didn't know how much longer he would have peace, but he wanted to embrace every second of it, and use his time to help others, to make people he cared about happy

And the person he cared about most now, besides Cora- who was safe in South America and didn't need him anymore- was Stiles

The problem was, he didn't really know what to _do_ for Stiles

Everyone else was easy enough to deal with

He already paid for things like rent and tuition, so it was kind of easy to have an in with what people needed or wanted

Scott's motercycle helmet was getting worn down- get him a new one, a _nice_ one

Malia was still spending a fair amount of time in France, but she came back pretty often- get her a few plane tickets in advance (first class, because he had _zero_ problem with shelling out the money for it)

Lydia didn't _need_ anything in that respect, but he knew her well enough by now to know that he couldn't possibly go wrong with designer shoes....

(He just needed to get some advice on wich ones he should get, but he should have no problem getting that kind of information from Braeden- the exotic shoe queen herself)

The sheriff was doubtlessly the easiest to please, a gift certificate to a steak house would make him more than happy

(And if Derek happened to pay off his house wile he was at dinner, well... hopefully he'd be buttered up enough and stuffed with enough steak not to care)

He could go on and on down the list, pegging each person with ease, but Stiles always came up short

He didn't go to college, he didn't travel, he didn't like exotic designer things or have an addiction that needed to be satisfied

He wished he could just get Stiles' Jeep fixed but he had already paid for the major expenses for Stiles' birthday back in spring and wile he could get the car detailed, get some new tires for it, and get it generally cleaned up, he doubted he could get it away from Stiles long enough to do all of that- and he _really_ wanted to make whatever he did a surprise

He was just... at a loss

So he was going to have to turn to an alternative to figure things out

He was going to have to get help

 

~+~

 

"So you want to do something special for Derek but have no idea what you should do?"

"Basically,"

Lydia gave a slow nod, leaning back in her seat and seeming to consider things for a moment

"I mean, even if I DID know what to get him, I probably couldn't afford it," Stiles added a second later

"You don't know that,"

"No, wich is why I said 'probably',"

Stiles may spend alot of his time working with Derek to help the supernatural in need, but he had gotten his private detective's liscence right after the last terror of Beacon Hills reared it's ugly head and so he was _officially_ a private detective

...

Wich didn't exactly make much money

Mostly he ended up with odd jobs- finding lost cats, stolen bikes, missing laptops, he usually never got a higher grade than a purse snatcher

Every once in a blue moon he'd get on a missing person case, wich was cool, and his dad semi-frequently hired him to work cold cases

But other than that...

Being a private detective- especially in a small town- wasn't exactly _lucrative_

He never thought he'd be glad for supernatural mishaps but whenever somebody got a little bit too much full moon juice or something spooky happened during the night Stiles always ended up with two weeks worth of cases

Thank _God_

He was also trying to build up a magic business on the side to supplement his income (if you could call it that) but there weren't many people who were in the know who he weren't part of his pack and, you know, his services kind of came for free with them, but he was trying- and he had an online store going of charms, potions, talismans, and all kinds of other magical and supernatural-freindly products

...

He just hadn't really started making money with it yet

What _extremely_ minimal sales he had were basically paying for things like business cards, product stocking, and shipping- wich, by the way, was so expensive Stiles often thought about ditching the post office all together and using freaking OWLS

He GURANTEED it'd take less money to keep a deck full of owls than it would to go through the post office

...

Problem was, Stiles _loved_ animals

He didn't have the heart to feed owls...

(And he was pretty sure Petsmart didn't sell big bags of ground up owl chow so, you know)

The point was he didn't exactly make _alot_ of money, and no matter how many times Derek had tried to pay him for working on their "Save the supernaturals" project Stiles wouldn't have it

And trust him, Derek had tried- _valiantly_

But now that Christmas was here and his bank account was plummeting he was kind of starting to regret not taking him up on it...

"Stiles!"

The sound of Lydia's voice shook him out of his stupor, blinking at her annoyed expression and shifting in his seat

"Um.... I was listening?"

She inhaled deeply through her nose, exhaled slowly through her mouth, and took a long sip of her latte

"I thought you had gotten _better_ with your .... zoning out, since learning magic,"

"Well yeah I'm BETTER, I'm not GREAT still, but I'm BETTER,"

Lydia gave her head a small shake, but apparently forgave him and moved on

"I asked what Derek likes,"

"Oh.... I don't.... I don't know, I mean, he's just not a materialistic person like, you know, the rest of the population, I mean he likes books but they're _old_ books like ... stuff you can't find at a bookstore, family heirloom type books, he reads fiction too but books are kinda personal you know? I don't want to just take something off a shelf and hope he'll like it, and even if I did, that wouldn't be special enough,"

"What about a special edition of something? What's his favorite book?"

"I can't afford a special edition of anything Lyds, do you know how much that stuff costs?"

Lydia hummed, apparently considering it to be a fair point

"Well, what about jewlry? A nice watch or something?"

Stiles deadpanned, nearing a glare, as he slowly sucked down a swig of coke

"Right, right, money," she muttered back quietly

"See my problem?"

"Starting to,"

"And things I can afford just aren't special enough, I really want this to be..."

To be....

He didn't know

He wasn't sure what he wanted it to be, "special" was starting to get overused

"You want it to make him happy," Lydia concluded softly

Stiles only nodded, not knowing what else to say

Not knowing if there was ANYTHING else to say

Lydia could always read him like a book

"Plus, you know, Christmas is his birthday... when's the last time he got to really be happy on his own birthday?"

Lydia hummed quietly, her finger skimming around the rim of her coffee cup, head resting on her free hand as she rolled things around in her head

"You know.... you could MAKE him something,"

"Like what? A cake?"

"No, like a hat or a scarf or something, I know if Parrish ever made anything for ME I'd treasure it- no matter how crappy it looked,"

"Oh thanks for THAT vote of confidence," Stiles snorted with irritation

"I'm JUST saying, I know you don't know how to sew or nit or anything like that, but you can make an effort and that'll be good enough, that will MEAN something to him,"

"Will it? It would mean something to you if Parrish did it 'cause you guys are dating, Derek and I are just freinds,"

"You're wrong, it wouldn't mean something to me because Parrish and I are DATING, it'd mean something to me because I LOVE him, just like it'd mean something to me if YOU gave me a crappy hand-made scarf, or if Scott or Malia or anyone else I love did,"

"Yeah but Derek doesn't love me, ok? I mean somedays I question if Derek even LIKES me,"

This time it was Lydia's turn to deadpan

"Stiles, trust me, he loves you, just as much as you love him, now I know I can't get the two of you to work out your feelings or anything, but if you want my advice on a gift? That's my advice on a gift, make something for him,"

Stiles heaved a loud, long sigh, shoulders sagging as he leaned back in his chair

"Ok... ok, so, what do you think I should do then? Beacon Hills really doesn't get cold so I don't know if a scarf is any good, especially because of the high body heat werewolves have, he does like warm and cozy stuff though... maybe a sweater?"

Lydia's eyes went wide, a look of horror and shock on her face, as if Stiles had just suggested giving Derek a live snake in a jar or something

"Stiles, you can't MAKE him a sweater,"

"Ok, look, I have zero confidence in myself as it is, but if you keep discouraging me-"

"No no, I mean you _can_ if you try, but you **can't** do that to him, don't you know about the curse?"

Now this had Stiles' attention, concern written all over his face

"What curse?"

"The Boyfreind Sweater Curse,"

....

Was she serious?

"Are you serious?"

"The Boyfreind Sweater Curse is a REAL thing Stiles, I have two cousins who have gone through this, you can't give him a hand-made sweater, it'll ruin any chances of ever being in a romantic relationship with him and might just wreck the freindship, the curse goes that if you nit your significant other a sweater they'll break up with you, it happens more than you think,"

"But does that apply if he's NOT my significant other yet?"

"Maybe, maybe not, do you really want to risk it?"

Considering Stiles' luck and the general luck of this stupid hellmouth town....

Probably not

"No," he grumbled

"Good boy, now... just ... make him something simpler, like a hat or something,"

" _A hat_? Lydia I am not going to give him a HAT, please tell me you have another suggestion,"

Lydia was quiet for a short moment, before giving something of a shrug and tilting her head again

"Well, how about a quilt?"

"A quilt?"

"Sure, you can learn quilting online, it'll take you a wile to make one but I think you can do it,"

"I don't know... I mean, it's November, do you really think that's enough time?"

"If you put your mind to it,"

A quilt WOULD be nice....

Derek had _issues_ with taking care of himself- in that he usually didn't

Stiles had noticed times when he seemed like he wanted to be comfortable or warmer but wouldn't say or do anything about it

He seemed to want comfortable things but just never got them for himself, so giving him a quilt would be a good way to force him to have something nice and cozy....

But wasn't that presumptuous?

And intimate?

"Isn't that expensive though? I mean I don't even have a sewing machine,"

"No, but I do, it was my mom's, she stopped using it DECADES ago but we still have it in our basement, she tried to get me into it when I was a kid, long story short, it didn't work out, anyway, it's all your's if you want it, I have some spare fabric from back then too, and since you're on a budget, you could make a t-shirt quilt,"

"What's that?"

"A quilt made of t-shirts,"

Ofcourse

"You'll need atleast twenty, probably more, I KNOW you never clean out your closet so you must have atleast ten or fifteen shirts you've been looking to get rid of, you can go to Walmart or something and get the rest for seven bucks or so, or if you're feeling splurgy, go to Hot Topic and get some clearance shirts, they're always running buy-one-get-one deals,"

Stiles paused, straw half in his mouth, as he stared at her

"....Since when do you go to Hot Topic?"

"I don't, but Malia does, and _every_ time I convince her to go to the mall with me, guess where we have to go first?"

"Huh..."

She wasn't wrong about the sales though...

"But isn't that like... EXTREMELY personal? My shirts, I mean, besides the obvious, they're drenched in my scent, everytime he goes to bed he'll be getting a nose full of me, that's... that's like.... assuming ALOT, don't you think?"

"Not so much if he likes you, and you may be able to argue the 'love' bit Stiles, but you can't argue that he LIKES you,"

"Yeah, well, I like Scott, it doesn't mean I want to have his scent up my nose every night,"

Lydia raised her eyebrows, utter disbeleif on her face

"....Ok maybe I wouldn't mind it but I'm also not a werewolf,"

"Stiles, just trust me ok? Have I ever steered you wrong?"

No, as much as he wanted to refuse, she really hadn't

There was a reason he had come to her for advice, and he needed to take it

Even if it might kill him in the process

 

~+~

 

"You're coming to me to ask what I think Stiles would want for Christmas?"

Derek gave a quick, steady nod, staring across from him and wringing his hands anxiously

"Well, he's wanted a puppy since he was about three, but I don't want a dog in my house, especially not one that isn't housebroken yet anyway,"

"Right," Derek muttered slowly

"But by all means, when my son finally moves out, you feel free to get him as many puppies as he wants," the sheriff chuckled, reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out a box of girl scout cookies

Huh, so that's where he kept them

"Other than that, have you considered something ... I don't know... nerdy?"

"I'm.... going to need a little more to go on than that Sir,"

"Well, you know what he likes, Star Wars, Batman, ah.... stuff like that, he likes X-Files, Buffy-"

"I meant.... rare comic books? Statuettes? Electronics? I want it to be special, really special, something that he ... can't just go buy at Walmart, you know?"

"Ah.... something flashy," the sheriff concluded

"No not-.... just... something that he's always wanted but could never have, money isn't an object,"

The sheriff thought about that for a long moment, fingers tapping against his desk as he drew a cookie from the box

"You know... he's always wanted something from one of those big conventions like uh... comic book con or .."

"Sandiego Comic Con?"

"Yeah, now I wouldn't DREAM of suggesting you getting tickets, no matter if you can afford them or not you have to be a wiz to end up with them, they sell out in a matter of SECONDS,"

"And SDCC isn't until summer anyway, they won't be selling tickets right now," Derek added

The sheriff gave him a look of startled surprise, not knowing how to process the fact that Derek knew anything about Comic Con apparently

"... Right, or something in that vein,"

"New York Comic Con, Dragoncon, Jump FESTA, something like that?"

The sheriff was quiet again, eyebrows raised, before slowly leaning across the desk

"Son..... is there something you want to tell me?"

The wolf only began to blush, clearing his throat and shifting a little in his seat

"Something like that, yes," the sheriff concluded

"I don't know what that would be, he's never really done comic books much- says the continuity screws him up too much- and I'd say a general no to anything electronic, not sure if he'd want to play with anything that expensive and.... you know, he does have a tendency to _break_ things.... so I wouldn't get him anything electronic and non-refundable..."

"So maybe some kind of rare action figure or statuette?"

"Sure, but nothing huge ok? Not.... nothing that can be classified as _life-sized_ ,"

"I can do that," Derek grinned softly

"Good, then I think you have a solid idea,"

"Thank you Sir," the wolf said with a breath of releif

"Anything to make my son happy- and I know you want the same thing,"

"I do," Derek confirmed with a nod

"I just have one more question,"

"Shoot,"

"How do I find stuff from SDCC?"

The sheriff heaved a long, loud sigh and leaned back with a shake of his head

".... I think you should make a phone call for starters,"

 

~+~

 

"Stiles!! Hi!!"

"Hey Kira,"

Stiles was _more_ than glad to have Kira back, let him tell you

She had come back right after the Anuk-Ite incident, having somehow completed training to the satisfaction of the skinwalkers

He wasn't sure how or why, and when asked, Kira really didn't like to talk about it, but that was ok

He didn't need or want to question her much anyway, he was just happy to have her back

"Did you need something?"

"Yeah, kinda, so listen, I know you know how to sew- those Marvel leggings of your's are KILLER- and I was just... sorta... kinda... wondering... if you could maybe teach me?"

Kira looked... disappointed

Wich was not the look Stiles had been hoping for

"Oh... I would but... I actually don't know how to sew, my grandmother made me these leggings, I just sent her the fabric,"

Well hell, there went his idea

"BUT! I'm pretty good with design if you need help with something,"

Well, atleast that was something

"Really?"

"Yeah, ofcourse! What do you need?"

Stiles grinned sheepishly, stepping aside to show her the bundle of bags he had brought with him

"Um.... kind of alot...."

He watched her face contort into one of shock and disbeleif, before sinking back into her usual cheer and turning back to him again

"I guess we should get started then huh?"

 

~+~

 

"You want me to explain to you how to get convention exclusive stuff? Because you want to get something for Stiles?"

Derek nodded shyly, trying not to fidget as he stared hopefully at the man in the doorway

"I've never bought anything like that," Scott admitted, rubbing the back of his neck

"But you know how to find it right?"

"Honestly? My best idea would be Ebay, you can find pretty much ANYTHING on there, but they can be pretty overpriced, I remember once when I was trying to get a birthday gift for my mom, they've got los of cool stuff but they can be expensive,"

"Price is not an object,"

Scott's eyebrows raised, as if he had forgotten that Derek was.... _well off_ or something

Or maybe he was just surprised that Derek was willing to pay that much for Stiles, he wasn't sure, and honestly, he really didn't want to ask either

"I still think I'm the wrong person for this,"

"Then who do you suggest?"

 

~+~

 

"Derek?"

"Hi Kira,"

Stiles had _just_ left ten minutes ago....

She wasn't sure what Derek could possibly need, but she hoped it wasn't another craft project

 

~+~

 

"Ow!"

What...

"Ouch!!"

The hell....

"SON OF A-!"

Was _that_?

Slowly, the sheriff made his way towards the living room, staring in confusion at his son as the younger man dragged a sewing needle through a patch of fabric, cursing every other breath

"Son?"

Stiles jumped, spinning around and staring at his father with a rather startled expression

The sheriff had so many questions.... but he ultimately decided not to ask any of them

He didn't know if he wanted to know

"... You might want to try thimbles,"

There was a momentary pause, before Stiles slowly began to nod, shaking his hand and offering his father a pained smile

"Yeah, thanks Dad,"

 

~+~

 

"You don't see _anything_ you'd like to get for Stiles?" Kira asked sadly

Derek slowly shook his head, heaving a loud sigh and rubbing his eyes as he stared at the computer screen in front of him

"Nothing.... nothing special enough, there's plenty that's rare but .... nothing that would really be SPECIAL to Stiles you know?"

"I understand that, maybe Ebay just isn't the right route for you, maybe you'd do better in an actual store, you know? Someplace you can see and feel and get a good vibe from the things around you, find something in person, I think that might be a better choice for you,"

"But where would I go to find something like this?" Derek asked sadly

Kira began to grin, eyes sparkling with mischeif

"I MIGHT have an idea..... but you have to be willing to travel a bit,"

"Not. A problem."

Kira beamed brighter, jumping up from her seat

"When do you have time for a short road trip?"

 

~+~

 

"Scotty, how would you feel if I made you a quilt that smells like me?"

The look on Scott's face pretty much answered his question, but Scott seemed compelled to verbailize his answer anyway

"Well..... I mean.... no offense, but does it HAVE to smell like you? Not that you smell BAD just... I mean... why?"

....

This probably wasn't coming across quite the right way

"Let me try this again, how would you feel if KIRA made you a quilt that smelled like HER?"

"I'd love that," Scott said immediately, his face changing from one of concern and nearly pained negativity to one of absolute delight

Stiles tried REALLY. FREAKING. HARD. not to take that personally

(But he kinda did)

"... Right, ok, so how would you have felt if she made you a quilt that smelled like herself back before you started dating?"

That turned Scott's expression from delighted to confused

"Well..... how soon before we start-"

"It doesn't matter, you know eachother, you were freinds, nobody talked about romance yet, just...... freinds,"

"Well... I still really liked Kira back then.... I'd like it, I think, why? Is Kira making me a quilt? Or are you making me a quilt? Or-"

"Scott, no offense, but nobody is making you a quilt, this is about Derek,"

Scott's face crinkled up, and it was clear that this hadn't been Stiles' smartest plan

".... What does any of this have to do with Derek?"

 

~+~

 

"One chocolate shake~"

"Thanks Kira," Derek smiled, taking the styrofoam cup from her and adjusting his sunglasses

"I still think their strawberry is the best, but chocolate is pretty good too," the kitsune mused, rebuckling her seatbelt and sipping on her own shake

"Maybe I'll try the strawberry another time," he offered with a shrug, taking a drink of his chocolate milkshake before setting it in the cupholder and turning out of the parkinglot of the diner

"Now where did you say to turn again?"

"Take a left at the next light, then get off on the second exit after that,"

"Got it,"

The engine roared as he turned back onto the road, and he couldn't help a bit of a smile as Kira reached over and turned the music up a notch on the radio

_So put me on a highway and show me a sign  
And take it to the limit one more time_

No wonder people liked hanging out with Kira so much

 

~+~

 

"OW!! Mother of frick!!!"

For the past several weeks, the sheriff had been listening to that every few minutes, of every hour, of every day....

The only time he had a break was when he was at work, or when Stiles was at work- wich was less often than usual

"Stiles... are you SURE you want to keep fussing with that quilt? Wouldn't you rather just buy him something? I'll loan you some cash,"

Maybe if he did that, his son would save his fingers (and the sheriff's sanity)

"NO! I am finishing this quilt, I am giving it to Derek, and he is going to freaking like it weather he likes it or not!"

The sheriff only heaved a sigh, shaking his head and grabbing a beer from the fridge

He no more than had the bottlecap off before he heard a horrible, terrifying scream coming from the living room

"Stiles!?" he shouted worriedly, rushing out of the kitchen

".... Dad..... I need you to go upstairs and get the herbal first aid kit from under the bathroom sink, the one with all of my potiony stuff in there,"

"Son..... are you ok....?"

"Oh I'm fine, just uh, one last thing,"

"Yeah....?"

_"Hurry,"_

 

~+~

 

"I'm really sorry about this Kira,"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine!! And honestly I think it's really cute how much thought you're putting into this,"

Derek didn't think it was cute though

He didn't think it was cute at all

"We've been to six stores and we haven't found anything yet, I've been practically dragging you all over the state," he said quietly, head low and eyes downcast

He had really thought he'd have found something by now...

How hard could it be to find something nice for nerds!?

"You haven't been _dragging_ me anywhere Derek, I OFFERED to show you these places remember?"

"But-"

"No, come on, we'll just try store number seven, I know the PERFECT place,"

Somehow, he doubted that

"No offense Kira but... that's what you said about the last six...."

"But this one is REALLY perfect, besides, what do you have to lose?"

Well, atleast she had a point there...

 

~+~

 

"Well? What do you think?"

Scott stared down at the quilt before him, eyebrows raised as he reached out to carefully drag his hand across it

"It's really nice,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, definitely,"

"You think Derek will like it?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't,"

"And my scent isn't overwelming or anything is it?"

Scott shook his head, leaning back and offering his freind a reassuring smile

"No, it's nice, if it was Kira's I'd like it,"

...

Again, Stiles tried really hard not to take that personally

"... Thanks, one last question buddy,"

"Yeah?"

"On a scale of one to ten, one being 'not at all' and ten being 'overpowering', how much can you smell my blood on this thing?"

The horrified look on Scott's face wasn't an answer, but it was something to take into consideration

(Like maybe not asking Derek the same question)

 

~+~

 

"I think you made a GREAT choice Derek,"

Derek was glad for the encouragement, but he wasn't sure that Kira was quite right

"I'm not sure.... do you think it's enough?"

"It isn't about being 'enough', it's about being from your heart, and the way you lit up when you saw it... it's DEFINITELY from your heart," Kira promised with a soft smile

Derek gave a small, quiet nod as he stared at the bag in front of him

He just really, really hoped she was right...

 

~+~

 

When Christmas finally came, Stiles was relieved that Derek was the first one to make it over to his house

He had invited the entire pack over for a party- half Christmas party, half a party for Derek's birthday- and he was more than a little glad that he wasn't going to have to unveil his crappy quilt in front of the entire pack

He watched Derek open it with so much anxiety that Scott could probably smell it from his _house_ , and the second Derek had it opened, he just..... _stared_ at it

He just stared and stared and Stiles KNEW that he was just trying to figure out how to politely reject him

"You hate it, don't you?" he asked flatly

"Ohhh God you hate it, look, don't... spare my feelings, ok? It's totally fine, I mean, I know it's hideous, but I don't- .. I mean, would a gift card wor-"

"I don't hate it," Derek interrupted, and it was only then that Stiles realized he had pulled the quilt out and was... _holding_ it

Hell he was practically CLINGING to it

"I love it,"

"Wah- you do!?"

"I do, this is the most thoughtfull thing that anyone has ever given to me,"

....

Was he serious?

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious," he said softly, hugging the quilt a little tighter

"I love it, really, I just.... hope that you'll find my gift as thoughtfull," he said quietly, gently nudging the bag towards him

Stiles didn't hesitate to rip into it, excitement rippling through his veins, practically bouncing on his feet as he tore the tissue papper out, and when he saw what was inside...

His heart practically skipped a beat, breath catching and eyes wide, mouth falling open

"Oh .. my God.... is this.... did you.... how the HELL did you even-!?"

"I... assume you like it?"

Stiles was not going to touch it

His hands were not worthy enough to make contact with it

"Dude, it's a lightsaber _signed by Mark Hamill_ , what do you think?"

"Well, it isn't just any lightsaber," Derek mused, reaching into the bag and picking it up

"It's an AUTHENTIC lightsaber, from The Last Jedi,"

Stiles looked like he was about to pass out, in fact, he had to stumble around to sit down on the couch to keep from falling

"You... you... AUTHENTIC? As in... AUTHENTIC?"

"That's what the guy at the collector's store told me, he just got it, apparently, I have the certificate too if you want to se-"

"I believe you," Stiles said quickly, holding a hand up- and still being weary not to touch the lightsaber because holy GOD _he was not worthy_

"I believe you but.... explain to me.... how exactly you could think this was, what, not thoughtfull? Are you KIDDING me!?"

"It could have been better," Derek shrugged back, gently returning the saber to the bag and setting it down

"HOW!? If a unicorn had sneezed on it!?"

"Well, for one thing, I looked pretty hard for one from Return Of The Jedi instead, since that's when Luke activates it for the first time, but the only one I could find is at some auction house and ... I'm honestly not even sure where it is,"

That was really just as well, Stiles already felt like he'd probably be in debt to Derek for the rest of his life over this thing, he'd have a heart attack if Derek had sprung for something that cost half a million dollars

(Yes Stiles knew EXACTLY what he was talking about, yes he had Googled it weeks ago, no, the price had NOT improved)

He didn't even want to know the BALLPARK for what the thing in the bag cost.....

"I tried to find something signed by Harrison Ford too but I could only ever find photos and that seemed awfully flat in comparison, but I figured Han would probably be your favorite so I wasn't sure if Luke wou-"

"Shut up," Stiles said immediately, very gently reaching out and cupping Derek's face

"Derek, dude, just..... just shut up ok? I am now in possession of a SIGNED Luke Skywalker lightsaber, read my lips: This. Is. THE BEST. And furthermore, you being a Star Wars geek? BEST thing that's ever happened to me, I mean I know you said you'd WATCHED it but we could've been talking about this AGES ago man!!"

"I was going to invite you to see The Last Jedi with me but.... you've been so busy lately...."

The wolf paused, staring over at the quilt

"I'm starting to understand why,"

"Are you kidding? I wish I had known you wanted to go so we could've gone together, I ended up going alone 'cause Kira wasn't seeing it until the next night and... you know what? We should go see it together, again, you and me, tommorrow,"

"You really want to?" Derek asked softly- shyly, even, and dear God if THAT wasn't the cutest thing in the galaxy....

"OFCOURSE I really want to! God, Derek, I made you a QUILT, it has my SCENT on it, are you ever going to start believing that I actually LIKE spending time with you?"

"I could ask you the same thing, do you know how long I spent trying to hunt down that saber?"

The two of them went quiet for a few moment, both likely thinking the same thing but with neither of them quite knowing how to articulate it

As per usual, it was Stiles who ended up speaking first

"Soooo.... I like you, and you like me, do we want to ... step up our freindship into .. you know ... more like a ... ah... you know..."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

Derek didn't answer verbally, instead he leaned down, giving him a soft, chaste kiss, but still easily getting the message across

"I think that's a yes,"


End file.
